But It's Better If You Do
by TMPR
Summary: CrissColfer. "And isn't this exactly where you'd like me? I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know. Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety"


Heat. The air was too warm, and the bar way too hot. And the lighting, all dimmed and seductive making everything a glowing deep red.  
And him, in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by everyone, always the center of attention and attraction. All sweat and curls. Arms around some body, his hip's moving in time to the beat, alluringly, taunting. The rhythm getting faster, making it even harder to look.

"_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?"_

Chris knows he has to get out, that that last shot of tequila has not helped. He looks around for Cory, always the designated driver, but can't spot him anywhere so sends a txt to Ash letting her know that he's getting a cab home and to enjoy her night, wherever she is, hopefully in the arms of some cute boy.  
He slowly slips out of the bar, successfully unnoticed & onto the wet sidewalk. It's raining but the water is cool, lowering his already high temperature to normal. It feels good, to be out, free, and to be able think with a clear head. He waves down the next cab that comes past and thanks whoever he believes in up there that he made it out alive.

Back in the comfort and safety of his apartment, Chris has changed out of his sticky clothes and just about to head to bed when he hears a knock. His automatic response is that it's probably Ash, or maybe even Lea, stumbling in to tell him some hilarious story that he missed after he left and wanting to crash on the couch.  
But instead Chris finds Darren standing in his door way, all flushed cheeks and red lips.  
'You left early.' It was more of a statement than a question, slightly accusing.  
'Uh yeh, I wasn't feelin too good, you know me and tequila' Chris tries to brush it off, but feeling weary of Darren's eyes on him.  
A few more seconds of silence tick by as Chris tries to stop himself from staring at the water droplets falling off Darren's curls on to his cheeks.  
'How come you're here Darren?' he asks, trying not to sound defensive  
'Oh I just wanted to check that you got home all right.'  
He knows Darren's being sincere, but when he looks into those golden eyes he knows there's something else.  
"That's all?" he asks hesitantly.  
If he's being honest with himself he's not sure what he wants the answer to be.  
"I just" he pauses," I stupidly was thinking that maybe, uh, maybe you left early because you were worried that if you stayed you might of done something stupid-"  
"Darren" Chris cuts him off warningly but it's too late"- maybe with me." He finishes.

They just stand there, the only noise coming up from the street below. The tension between them screaming. Chris's eyes stay on his feet, Darren's eyes stay on Chris.  
When he can't wait any longer, can't take any more of the tension he huffs out an unsettled breath and turns to leave.  
"I was", Chris finally respond's, "worried."  
Darren's eyes perk up in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

Chris takes another moment before he speaks again, "You should leave."  
Darren's feels his stomach drop, an ache squeezing his heart.  
"For the night or forever?"  
Chris replies even quieter, "I think maybe forever."  
His shoulder's slump and Chris finally looks him in the eye, seeing pain. So raw and unabashed that he's taken aback by it.  
''You don't mean that Chris' 'Darren can hear the quiver in his voice and he chastises himself for sounding so desperate.  
Chris goes to reply but is cut off when Darren reaches forward and grabs him by the tops of his shoulders and pulls him in closer so they're face to face, mere inches apart.  
"Go on then, tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't look at me the way I look at you, it's all in my head! Tell me you don't want me to kiss you. "It takes all Darren's power not to push Chris against the nearest wall and do exactly that but he needs to get this out, this ends now.  
"Every fucking day I talk to you and sit with you and laugh with you and I have to catch myself every time I go to gently take your hand, or to remind myself I can't hold on for too long when we hug." Tear's start to pool in Darren's eye's and he remove's one of his arm's from Chris's shoulder's to hurriedly wipe them away, 'Shit'. Chris stands completely still, a mixture of panic but also understanding coursing through his veins.  
Once he has the tears under control Darren continues, "But then sometimes your eyes light up when we're talking or you'll smile at me like you get it too and I think maybe it's not just me, but then it's gone. I'm fucking dying here Chris."

Chris stops to think for a moment and then does the thing he should have done all those times Darren's talking about. He gingerly brings his hands up to cup Darren's face and gently kisses his forehead. Slowly he places delicate kisses down his temple, across his cheek and to the tip of his nose.  
'I do get it' Chris murmur's on top of Darren's lip's, "but it doesn't change anything Darren." It sounds like a challenge and Chris's isn't sure where that came from.  
" So you're saying no? "Darren's questions, teasingly across Chris's bottom lip, but before he can answer Darren has both his hands in Chris's hair, tugging and crashing their lips together. Chris immediately melts into it, taking Darren's bottom lip between his sucking lightly as Darren's tongue ghosts across his bottom asking for permission and Chris grants it. And they both feel it instantaneously.  
Dirty, but good. No not good, perfect.  
Fireworks.  
The kiss intensifies, now all teeth and tongues, tasting and learning. A small noise moans from the back of Chris's throat and this is all the knowledge Darren needs as he pushes Chris against the side of his door frame, hands gripping tightly to the fabric covering Chris's chest. Chris rubs his hands roughly down Darren's back pulling him in closer. Their mouths stay connected, each one fighting for dominance. Every longing glance, every slightly tighter hug, every late night thought is poured into the kiss. All the words Chris could never say, never admit even to himself is being handed over willing, Darren more than happy to take. The need for air becomes too strong and Chris breaks away but Darren continues to pepper wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Chris gently pushes at Darren to stop, while he tries to shake the fog that has settled in his mind, ''It's getting harder to say no to you''.  
Darren replies with a slight smirk to his voice, his lips still lightly touching Chris adam's apple, 'Then don't.''  
Chris straighten up, scarring Darren for a moment until he watches him turn and back into his apartment, pushing the front door wide open so Darren can see his t-shirt being ripped over his head and thrown hastily to the floor as he saunters into his bedroom.

"_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me, I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know."_


End file.
